Kevin: The Death and Life of a Boy
by Zombiedad
Summary: The World is in turmoil as a plague runs rampant. The "disease" has woken the dead and they walk the Earth looking for their next meal but that is of little concern to Eryn Mickelson. Eryn's only concern is for her brother Kevin. Protecting him from zombie and human alike. In order for Kevin to survive Eryn must rely on her skills as a Marine and her love as a sister.
1. Day 2

**Day 2**

**Morning**

Kevin opens his eyes and yawns. It is a deep, lasting yawn that makes his jaw bones pop and crackle but there is not the normal rush of air into his lungs. He takes another deep breath that ends with the same result. A third attempt proves futile as well. Another thing Kevin notices is he can hear his jaws pop and crackle but he doesn't feel any discomfort or pain. He remembers a time ….no, he doesn't or does he? Did he once yawn and his jaw hurt from opening his mouth too wide? He can't remember. Maybe he can ask.…who can he ask? Kevin thinks for a moment, trying to remember the name of the person….the thing….his mind seems a bit foggy. He tries to think but words and pictures flash intermittently in his head.

Kevin lowers his head, focusing on the ground. He sees his shoes. His blue Reeb….Reeb….,what are they called? Kevin knows they are blue, bright blue but they aren't. The shoes he looks at are dull blue. Matter of fact, the leaves covering the ground should reflect bright colors but as with the shoes, the oranges and yellows of the autumn leaves are dull. Kevin raises his head and looks around. Everything is dull. The remaining leaves on the trees, the sky, and the sun. Kevin looks directly into the sun and feels nothing. Shouldn't his eyes burn or something? His science teacher Mr. Sim…., Mr. Simp….Why can't he remember his teacher's name? His head spins. Kevin takes a step and falls.


	2. Day 3

**Day 3**

**Morning**

Kevin opens his eyes. The World is dull and grey. He licks his lips and tastes something wet and sweet. He thinks it taste like honey if he remembers correctly how honey tastes. His mind is still a bit foggy as if it was a cloudy sky with intermittent breaks of clearness. He raises and sits on the side of his hip using his hand and arm to prop himself up. He pulls a leaf off his face meeting some resistance as if the leaf has become embedded into his skin. Kevin lifts the leaf until it is in front of his face and he can see a dull reddish liquid covering it. It looks like some kind of jelly or jam. He smells the leaf and an essence of sweetness embraces his sense of smell. He sticks out his tongue and lightly touches the substance. It is the same material that was on his lips. Kevin, courageously, licks the leaf and is blasted by delight. It is like when he tasted chocolate for the first time if he remembers correctly. He sits all the way on his butt and quickly licks the rest of the juicy stuff off and realization that he is starving overcomes him.

Kevin looks around and all he sees are trees and bushes. Does he recognize this place? He isn't sure but he must know it if he is here. He stands and hears his joints crackle but is surprised to feel no discomfort or pain. Was this something new? No he remembers yawning and the same noises coming from his jaws but as with his joints there was no discomfort or pain.

Kevin looks around again. There are no paths or trails just more trees and bushes so he decides to walk to the left. He takes a step and falls over striking the ground hard but as before there is no pain. Clumsy me he thinks. He pushes himself back up and is more careful when he attempts another step. It feels as if he is in slow motion but he doesn't fall this time and the more he walks the more comfortable he feels. As he walks he listens for sounds. The forest should be louder, reverberating the sound of life, but he hears nothing. The fall must have…..

Kevin stops. That's right, I fell, he thinks to himself. I fell down when I tried to walk. No, that's not right I fell farther, out of a tree. Why was I in a tree? He questions himself. He can't remember. Oh well he thinks, and starts walking again.

Kevin feels hungry, really hungry. How long has it been since he ate? The way it feels it seems like days have passed since he ate his last meal but that is impossible, his….his….The word would not come to him. He tried to think but his mind just clouds up. It's there somewhere….Suddenly a squirrel scurries down the tree Kevin stands next to.

Kevin looks at the dead animal in his hand. He doesn't understand why he killed it or even how he was able to grab it. All he knows is he is hungry and he doesn't care as he rips into hair and flesh and he grunts as he sucks blood and chews meat and guts. Bone, hair, and skin are all that is left of the creature as Kevin licks the liquid from his fingers. Funny, it tastes just like the substance on the leaf. Satisfied, Kevin curls up next to a big pine tree and closes his eyes.

**Evening**

Kevin's eyes flutter open it is dark but he can see dark objects, trees and bushes. Trees and bushes do not move like the dark figure in the distance. It is someone. Kevin tries to yell but only lets out a grunting noise. The person must have heard it because he, definitely a he, stops and turns in Kevin's direction. The individual pauses and looks as if he is sniffing the air. Kevin has seen dogs do the same thing, head back, nose up catching whatever scent is in the air. The dogs he saw would start baying or growling but all the man did was groan and start walking again. Kevin notices the man limps as he walks and seems to move slower then what a man should. Kevin attempts to call out again but he is too tired and closes his eyes instead.


	3. Day 4

**Day 4**

**Morning**

Kevin opens his eyes. The World is dull and grey. He rolls over and pushes himself to his knees and then he leans back sitting on his bottom. He looks around and a thought comes to mind. _"It is fall so why isn't it cold?" _Kevin is wearing long pants and a long sleeve shirt. The shirt is thick and should have wide white and red stripes that are outlined in thinner blue ones but all he sees are light and dark stripes. He knows the colors because it is one of his favorite shirts….he thinks. Maybe it is the other one that has darker stripes? Kevin isn't sure which shirt he has on because he can't remember how he got out to the woods or why? He doesn't even know what day it is for that matter.

Kevin starts to think but something in the distance catches his attention. It is a high pitch sound like a siren warning of incoming weather. He has seen a few blizzards in his twelve years but never anything to set off the town weather alert siren. His fa….fa…someone mentioned something about it to him….he thinks. Kevin notices that every time he tries to think of something specific, like a name, he loses concentration and cannot remember. The sound echoes through the forest once again and Kevin is able to determine the direction it came from so he decided to seek it out.

Kevin uses a tree to help himself stand and as he pushes himself up he notes that the bark doesn't feel rough on his skin. Once he is standing, he slides the palm of his hand, pressing hard, down the tree and although he can feel the uneven texture of the bark there is no discomfort. He lifts his hand close to his face and can see tiny scrapes where the bark bit into his hand but no blood. Strange, but it is not any stranger then the dullness of the World that he sees? Or how he tore into the squirrel….The squirrel….Kevin had completely forgotten about the squirrel and how hungry he felt at the time. The thought of eating the squirrel raw doesn't make him sick of his stomach, it actually makes him hungry. Kevin looks around on the ground and he sees the carcass that is left. He reaches down, slightly losing his balance, and picks up the remnants. The fur and bone have become stiff and there is a comical look about the squirrel. Kevin lifts it to his nose and sniffs, expecting a rancid or rotten smell but there is only a slight sweet smell. It is like the smell of the honeysuckle flowers that grow in the back garden of Aunt Pe…. Aunt Pe….. Why can't he remember his Aunt's name? He has spent the past 5 years visiting her every spring….he thinks.

Kevin ponders but is again alerted by the siren sound. He tosses the squirrel away like a frisbee; it flies about an inch and falls to the ground. He looks at it and lets out a grunt. Kevin lifts his head and starts walking in the direction he believes the sound is coming from.

**Afternoon**

Kevin walks and walks but never tires. It seems like days since he started walking but he knows it has only been a few hours because the sun, as pale as it is, has only moved a short distance across the sky. To Kevin it is just another strange occurrence among many in the past few hours.

While walking, Kevin stumbles upon a camp site. There is a small tent that is big enough for maybe two people. Two camping chairs sit facing one another and there is a small cooler between them. A sandwich wrapper lies next to one of the chairs and appears to have been torn into by a small animal. A Pepsi can lies next to the wrapper, empty. Kevin used to like to drink Pepsi….he thinks. Kevin looks inside the tent and there are two sleeping bags, one medium and one large. There are two duffel bags, one open and one closed. Kevin reaches in and pulls a bra out of the bag and brings it to his nose and sniffs it. There is something familiar about it but Kevin doesn't understand what it is. An aroma or essence, he isn't sure.

He scrounges around the tent and camp a little more but soon starts walking again. After a little while he comes upon a stream. The water is moving slowly so he isn't concerned with the current but the water this time of year can be freezing. He walks down stream for a few 100 feet but there is no place to cross without getting wet. Kevin decides his best option is to run and jump as far across and keep moving as fast as he can until he is across. He figures a decent jump and then three or four strides would be sufficient.

Kevin walks back to a distance that he feels gives him a good start to pick up speed and he starts running….or is he? Everything appears to move in slow motion and as he reaches the edge of the stream he leaps….and falls. At first he panics but quickly realizes that the water is not cold at all. He stands, his clothes drenched with water, but he doesn't feel cold. He feels ….nothing. He moves forward, the water reaching up to his waste at the highest point and soon he is across. It is strange that he doesn't feel cold but maybe it really isn't cold. After all when he breaths, he can't see anything when he exhales. If it is cold he would be able to see his breath….he believes.

Kevin climbs the bank on the other side but quickly stops. Someone yells something. He knows it is a voice but he doesn't understand what is said. He turns and looks back the way he came but doesn't see anything. He yells out and waits but there is no reply. He looks harder into the distance and thinks he might have seen something but nothing so he decides to keep moving.

**Evening**

As Kevin walks, the sun dries his clothes. He doesn't feel tired in the least bit and after all of that walking his legs still are not sore.

In front of him Kevin can see a clearing and as he moves closer he hears sounds and a bright light shines further in the distance. The sounds aren't recognizable but as he enters the clearing he recognizes the light of a fire. He does recognize the house that is burning however. The fire burns bright but yet he cannot feel the heat coming from it. Kevin is sure it is hot like his fat….fath….bar-b-cue. Kevin suddenly feels hungry, very hungry.

Kevin ignores the fire. He is too hungry to concern himself with it and as he walks by he feels none of the heat blazing from it. He sniffs the air. Something sweet smelling floats on the wind, enticing him. The scent caresses him; it controls him, compelling him to find it. And find it he has. A small dog stands guard over what appears to be a stack of rags but as Kevin moves closer he sees it is a body. A man's body. Kevin waste little time thinking about the man and with surprising speed snatches the dog in his hands and bites into its neck. The dog yelps but all of Kevin's senses are overwhelmed with the taste of the sweet liquid that flows into his mouth. The sensation reminds him of eating a large chocolate bar and he covets the next bite but before he can the man's body twitches.

Kevin holds the wiggling dog as the man's body twitches again. There is a more violent shudder and then the man starts to get up. Kevin believes he should be scared but he isn't. The man rises and staggers but maintains his balance. When the man turns, Kevin can see a large gash in the side of the man's neck. The man looks at Kevin and lets out a groan and before Kevin realizes what has happened he is on the ground and the man is biting the dog. Kevin becomes furious and gets to his feet. The man is bigger than he is but he doesn't care the dog was his to eat and the sweet nectar drives him to attack. Kevin quickly finds himself back on the ground. He is about to get up when a woman brushes by and begins a tug-of-war with the man over the dog. Kevin starts to join in but a piece of the dog lands next to him and he scoops it up. Kevin eats as fast as he can as he walks away. The grunts and groans from the two people fighting over the dog cease. Kevin glances back and sees each of the adults devouring separate pieces of the dog. He walks as fast as he can away, finishing off his meal.

Kevin walks a little further swallowing the last piece of the dog. He finds a comfortable spot near a bush and lies down. He closes his eyes while licking the last of the dog's blood from his fingers. He will rest hear and falls asleep with his fingers still in his mouth.

**Eryn**

Eryn Mickelson sits with her knees pulled to her chest. She watches as the two creatures fight over the dog and the little boy walks away chewing on a small piece that was flung to the side. She follows the boy being sure to keep a close eye on what is around her.

Earlier in the day she made a mistake by calling out to him and came close to being bitten but she was able to fend off the creature that attacked. Her training had paid off once again and she thanked the heavens for her husband's insistence that she take up mixed martial arts. She was already fit and the skills she learned as a Marine were very handy but the addition of the martial arts skill made her deadly.

Her husband Mark pushed her to train as a fighter, of course he never thought it would be to defend herself against the undead, but she was now glad for it. Mark never made it out of Camp Pendleton and she barely made it out of southern California.

The disease spread much quicker in warm weather so Minnesota was saved from the initial spread of the disease but it was only a matter of time before it reached even here. The southern United States had been devastated quickly and once people realized that the cold could limit the effects everyone rushed north. The disease, however followed, and the last Eryn heard, southern Canada had been over run. Seemed the Arctic was the only safe place left.

Not that it mattered. Eryn's only reason for existence was in front of her. She watches as the little zombie lies down and curls up. She loves the way he sucks on his fingers. It is the same way he would suck on them as a baby.

Eryn has lost everything in this disaster, her husband, her friends, and her father but she will be damned if she is going to lose the most precious thing in her life, her brother.

Eryn watches Kevin go to sleep. Did he really go to sleep? Yes of course he did. She cannot look at him as a zombie. She has to have hope. She has to believe there is a way for the human in him to return. She will never give up on him because he would never…. has never given up on her. Eryn thinks about Kevin and grows angry. Of all the people that have turned why him, he is innocent, more innocent then anyone she knows or knew.

Eryn turns and slices through the female zombie's head with the machete. She has become proficient with the blade as well as the kitana sword on her back and Ghurka knives on either side. She also has guns but the noise attracts too much attention.

Eryn looks at what's left of the zombie's face. Mrs. Webster was quick to spread the word of Eryn and Kevin's mother's death and quicker to call the cops every time she felt Eryn did something wrong. Even though Eryn hated the woman, she, nor anyone, deserved to become a decaying carcass of their former selves.

Eryn watches the male zombie, she doesn't recognize, come closer. He was a man in his thirties with black hair and may have been handsome if not for the large gash in his neck. Eryn finishes him off quickly because time was short and she needs as much time as possible to do what she is planning to do next. If it doesn't work she will do what needs to be done; something that she will regret. She blows a kiss in Kevin's direction and heads back to the woods.


	4. Day 5

**Day 5 Morning:**

**Kevin**

**1**

Kevin opens his eyes. The World is dull and grey. He rolls over and gets to his feet. He takes a look around and sees the house that was burning is a smoldering wreck now. He sniffs the air and there is a sweet smell hanging in it. He sniffs again; the smell entices him and he looks down. A small chunk of meat sits sloppily on the ground. He reaches down and picks it up and without even smelling it, he devours it. He enjoys it but another sweet scent catches his attention and he sees another piece of meat a few feet in front of him. He walks slowly to it and as with the first, chomps it down. He sniffs again and there is another and then another and another. The trail of meat leads him toward the way he had come yesterday but he doesn't care. All that matters is the sweet taste of meat and blood. He walks into the forest and suddenly his legs are taken out from under him. Violently he thrashes but then something is placed over his head and he cannot see. He can hear but there is nothing but the sound of his thrashing. He smells something but the odor is cancerous and irritates his nose. He calls out but no one answers. He realizes there is no sense in wasting energy so he relaxes.

**Eryn**

**1**

The plan worked. Kevin followed the "trail of crumbs" straight to the spot she set up the snare. She took a chance laying the meat out and hoped the other zombies were not attracted and it worked. Once Kevin is upside down she puts the sack over his head and cinches it down carefully. She knows there is no chance of smothering or choking him but he is still her little brother and she will not hurt him, even in the state he is in. The inside of the bag is laced with skunk juice. Eryn discovered that the aroma of skunk prevents the zombies from smelling and actually irritates them somewhat. Eryn thinks about capturing some skunks to use as pets, weapons, but so far she has only found dead ones.

Kevin thrashes around and groans and for a minute Eryn thinks she can make out a word but she will not allow herself to get her hopes up. Eryn set up some booby traps and then climbed the tree Kevin hangs in. She set up a sleeping area and ties herself in. As she prepares to sleep she whispers to Kevin.

"I will find a way to save you, I promise." Kevin starts thrashing again. Eryn closes her eyes and thinks back to forgotten time.

**2**

_ "Are you kidding me?" the blond hair boy laughs. "There is no way." His name is Tommy Tucker and he is the captain of the Welch High Golden Tornadoes wrestling team. He is a physical specimen, 5'11" and ripped, and even though he is only a junior he has scholarship offers from Iowa, Iowa State, Oklahoma State, and a slew of other universities. He is the defending State Champion in the 160 pound class and was expected to win the title easily again this year. _

_ "We need someone at 120 to replace Eddie." Stewart Barnes replied. Eddie Howard was another top wrestler but tore his ACL and MCL during a sparring session with a heavier wrestler, Tommy. "Look Tommy, I understand how this may look but I have seen her wrestle and with some training she might do pretty well." Stewart looks over at her and smiles. He is one of her few friends and the only guy (other than her husband) she has been intimate with. He is the one person that showed her any compassion or friendship in high school._

_ "Stew, if this is about getting in her pants I thought you already had?" Tommy quietly says but loud enough that Eryn still hears him, which is the intent._

_ "No, it's not about that, Tommy." Stewart shoots back. "I really think she is good."_

_ Tommy eyes her for a few seconds and then walks away. Stewart turns back to her and shrugs his shoulders. He strides over to her with a disappointed look on his face and is about to say something when Tommy returns dragging Coach Varten with him. _

_ Joas Varten is only about 5'5" but many men found out the hard way just how tough he is. Eryn remembers Coach Varten taking down a guy that was at least 6'3" and weighed well over 250 lbs. The father was chastising his son a little too rough for Coach Varten's taste and soon he had the big man on his face, arm wrenched as far up the man's back as he could. He was reprimanded by the school for his actions but his actions were well received by everyone. _

_ "So you want to be a wrestler, why?" Coach Varten asks in his Midwestern drawl examining Eryn from head to toe. He is not looking at her in a sexual way but rather trying to determine if his time will be wasted._

_ "I am not very good at sports but Stew says that he thinks I can be a good wrestler." Eryn thinks for a second, "and I love it."_

_ Coach Varten rubs his chin. "I don't know, it can get very rough on the mat." His eyes now reflected a look of concern. _

_ Eryn is about to answer but Stewart steps in. "Coach, I can attest that she is tough and if you let us we can show you. Let me wrestle her for 3 minutes and you will see."_

_ "Okay, okay." Coach said and Stewart starts to move but Coach Varten's hand shoots out and stops him. "Not you Barnes. Tucker, show the little girl how the big boys play." _

_ Eryn, Stewart, and even Tommy look at Coach Varten shocked. Coach Varten is putting the inexperienced girl against probably the best wrestler in Minnesota. Tommy seems a bit reluctant but the look Coach Varten gives him erases any doubts what was said and Tommy can expect a few hours of suicides if he doesn't comply. _

_ Eryn isn't even properly prepared for a match. She wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt whereas Tommy is in his singlet and has already warmed up. Nevertheless, Eryn bravely steps onto the mat. She stretches to get as limber as possible and her stomach starts to tighten as more people move over to watch. She just hopes she doesn't throw up. _

_ "Begin." Coach Varten barks._

_ Tommy moves forward , as does Eryn, and they start hand checking one another. Tommy moves like a cat and easily grabs ahold of her but then slowly and softly takes her to the mat with a hip toss._

_ "Stoooooooop!" Coach Varten yells. "Mr. Tucker, if you half-ass another hip toss I will hold you out of the interstate meet, do you understand."_

_ Coach Varten would do it as well. Tommy has been screaming about the opportunity to face the best wrestlers from Wisconsin, Michigan, and Ohio and how every major wrestling university would have representatives present. _

_ "Yes sir!" Tommy says matter-of-factly. "I am sorry Eryn." Tommy can be a real prick sometimes but there was true compassion in his voice. _

_ The two circled one another and as before Tommy easily got the upper hand but this time he slams her hard to the mat, her breath explodes out of her and she feels as if her spine snapped. Tommy gets to his feet after pinning her. Eryn rolls to her hands and knees, coughs and gags, but gets up. Ooohs and ahhhhs are replaced by nods of approval and whispers. Eryn guesses no one expected her to get up._

_ "Again." Coach orders._

_ The two begin their combative dance but this time Eryn is able to get her hands on Tommy. Her mind screams victory until Tommy slings her 120 pound frame high into the air and then hard into the mat, his 160 pounds crushing her as he landed on her. She doesn't make a sound, how could she without breath. He pins her. Eryn wants to cry and tears starts to form as he gets off her but she holds them back. Eryn forces herself to her knees and delicately stands up. _

_ "Again." Coach Varten orders once more. Tommy looks at Eryn with an increased look of unease but she motions for him to continue. _

_ Tommy wastes little time in pinning her again. It takes her longer to get up but she does. Two more times Tommy pins her. Her insides burning, screaming for it to end but each time she gets up. _

_ "Enough." Coach barks but Eryn puts her finger up. _

_ "One more time Coach." Eryn demands between breaths. She spits a mix of saliva and blood onto the floor and motions for Tommy. _

_ "Very well, it's your funeral." Coach Varten laughs but soon stands in silence._

_ Tommy moves forward and instead of tying up Eryn shoots down and grabs Tommy's leg, twists and took him down. For a second the World stops in silence. The clamoring of the boys is replaced by shocked awe. She has the upper hand and stuns Tommy as she climbs his back and singes in a perfect Half-Nelson, but he isn't State Champion for nothing and he counters and pins her. As he gets up he reaches out his hand, and pulls her up. _

_ "Welcome to the team, Eryn." Tommy congratulates her as Stewart runs up and hugs her. _

_ She had just turned fifteen and found her calling. Even though she had earned the respect of Coach Varten and Tommy she constantly had to prove to others what she was capable of and from that day forward she worked extra hard to prove herself. She was always the first to arrive and last to leave practices, staying late with Tommy who took a keen interest in her. _

_ Her determination and hard work paid off as she qualified for the state championships her first year. She won her first match but lost by points in her second to the eventual champion in her weight class Nicholas Erickson. Due to Tommy winning another State Championship, the Golden Tornadoes placed third in the team finals. It was the first trophy or award that Eryn ever won. It was the small medallion that reads "To Eryn: You are my Hero." that Kevin gave to her that night that she cherished even more. The medal hangs in her house in an oak and glass frame that her father presented to her when she graduated from Parris Island. It is the center piece of a wall decorated with trophies and awards. _

**3**

She wrestled for two more years and ended her high school wrestling career by finishing second to the same boy that beat her the previous two years. Eryn realized there was more to the constant meeting with Nicholas when one day, while challenging several Marines to wrestling matches and winning them all, she turned around to face her next opponent and saw Nicholas standing across from her, a large smile on his face. They married within three months and he not only became her husband but her manager as well.

Nicholas never made it out of California, choosing instead to stay with his fellow Marines and defend the mass exodus from southern California. She doesn't blame him and if she had still been a Marine, she decided to get out wanting to concentrate on her MMA career, she may have stayed and fought by his side. But as it was there was Kevin to think about. Nicholas wasn't always happy about it but he understood that no one, not even he, came before Kevin.

**Afternoon:**

**Kevin**

**1**

Kevin hangs like a slab of meat. Mmmmmm….meat. Thinking about it makes him hungry but there is nothing he can do except hang here. He sniffs but all he smells is the acrid aroma and all he hears are birds chirping. He doesn't think a bird would make a good meal, except maybe chicken. He decides to just hang where he is at; he has nothing better to do.

**Eryn**

**1**

Eryn opens her eyes. The sun has moved considerably. How long was she asleep? The last thing she remembers is thinking about Nicholas. She has to be careful; those that sleep too long end up in the ultimate sleep state, death. The rest of the afternoon she sits watching. Occasionally she gets down and checks the traps and on Kevin as he hangs by his feet.

**Evening:**

**Kevin**

**1**

How long has it been, ten minutes, two hours? Kevin has lost all sense of time hanging here. He thinks he hears something. He definitely can't smell. The rancid odor dominates his sense of smell. He….

He drops to the ground. Something climbs on him and pulls his arms around to his back. He tries to move them but he can't. He tries to raise his head but it is forced back down. He is yanked to his feet and is being pushed forward. Manhandled, Ery….Er…. someone used to call it. He tries to kick and wiggle free but it is no use. He even tries to bite but the sack over his head prevents him from doing so. He realizes there is no use in fighting so he allows himself to be "guided". He walks for what seems hours and is then tossed to the ground. He tries to kick but the person has tied his legs together. Someone touches his head, putting something over his ears; it is so quiet. He calls out to him or her but there is no answer so he just lies where he is.

**Eryn**

**1**

Eryn wakes, a short power nap is okay. She tries to stretch but remembers she is tied in to the tree limb. She doesn't waste time waking, a trait learned at boot camp. Eryn remembers the first morning of boot camp. The drill instructors rolled in yelling reveille. Eryn was quick out of bed, early morning jogs during training prepared her for this, but her bunk mate wasn't and she remembers the poor girl being yanked viciously out of the rack and the sound when she hit the floor. The drill instructors were tough but Eryn was sure she could take any one of them but she wanted to be a Marine and would do nothing to jeopardize that.

When the girl hit the floor it sounded like a sack of potatoes being slammed against concrete. Samantha learned from her mistake and was never late out of bed again. Eryn wonders where the girl is now, if she is still alive.

Eryn studies the surrounding area. Dusk is starting to settle. Night time is the most dangerous time because the zombies begin to stir. Although they move around in the daylight they are more active and hungrier at night. The coast is clear but she moves as quietly as possible to avoid drawing any attention to herself. She makes a perimeter sweep, checking the booby traps and looking for signs of activity but there is nothing and she can relax.

Eryn looks at Kevin hanging upside down, bag over his head. His arms hang down and if Eryn didn't know better she would say he is dead. Of course he is dead but she knows if she makes a sound or touches him, he will come alive. She walks over to the tree and unties the rope and he tumbles to the ground. She quickly mounts him. He struggles and is stronger than he was when she used to wrestle around with him but she is still able to control him. She gets the loop of the restraint pole around his neck and guides him to her hiding place.

**2**

Eryn's hiding place is a bunker built by Psycho Phil. Eryn laughs realizing how Philip Morris was right after all. She and the other kids, adults as well, called him Psycho Phil because of his "end of the World" mentality and talk about revolution. She called him Pee Pee for short, which made Kevin laugh. Philip would rant how the government was bound to fail and all dynasties collapse eventually and he would be ready.

Eryn never paid him any mind until she came home after boot leave. She was walking home from the store when Philip approached her and asked to shake her hand.

"You are a true warrior" he said.

Eryn thanked him and as they walked together Philip explained that he served in the Marines as a weapons technician. He only served for 8 years but had gained many useful skills. Anytime there was an opportunity to gain knowledge he took advantage of it, whether it was jungle training in the Philippines or survival training in Bridgeport, California.

After that initial walk she visited on several other occasions at his home. Eryn was surprised there were only a few weapons and that's when Philip smiled and had her follow him into the woods. Eryn was concerned at first but she felt she could handle Psycho Phil. He took her at least a mile into the woods and then asked if she saw it. When she said "saw what", he pulled out a remote and the ground began to rise. Philip had built a bunker into the ground.

Once inside, Philip explained that he had provisions for at least five years. Boxes of MRE's lined the back wall and on the wall to her left was an arsenal of weapons, everything from an AK-47 to a cross bow and swords. Eryn laughed at these last ones but Philip waved her off. Philip had thought of everything, food, water, weapons, medical supplies, and even power. Philip had all of the radios and electronic devices running off of solar power.

After the tour Eryn asked why Philip allowed her to see everything and he point blank told her when the time comes she could survive because the World would need to be replenished. When she asked what he meant, he said children. At first she was taken aback but Philip said she could bring whomever she wanted because he was infertile but would help protect her and any babies.

After all was said and done Philip never made it to the apocalypse. Crossing the street he was hit by a car running a red light. Eryn visited him in the hospital before he died but the last thing he did for her was tell her where the remote was.

**3**

Eryn pushes Kevin through the entrance. She is rough with him, not that she wants to be, but she cannot take any chances. Once he is down she quickly ties his legs so that he is unable to get up even though he tries his best. She grabs a pair of hearing protectors used at gun ranges and puts them over his ears. As she does he grunts and groans but soon relaxes and goes quiet.

Eryn climbs out of the bunker after checking that the coast is clear and conducts a perimeter sweep, resetting the booby traps that surround the bunker as she moves around. She also makes sure to spread skunk scent around as a deterrent. There has only been one instance of a Zombie making it through her perimeter and it had been costly.

Eryn reenters the bunker, grabs a Meal Ready to Eat, a bottle of water, and sits down to eat. She looks at the MRE, beef roast with vegetables, tasty she thinks. Truthfully it is not as bad as people think and MREs are loaded with calories that provide her the energy she needs. She opens the package and pulls out the main course. She drops the package into the heater sleeve after putting water in it. She then pulls out a package of mixed fruit, opens it, and begins eating.

She reaches over and turns on the small radio. The Canadian Broadcast Corporation is still pushing out information. Reports of zombie free areas, hints on how to protect yourself, and motivational speeches are played over and over. CBC reports they have established a new location at Fort McMurray in Alberta. That's twice in a month they have had to move. Why hasn't anyone found a cure yet she thinks to herself. All of these great minds in the World and not one iota of information about any studies or experiments.

Eryn turns off the radio. She reaches over and picks up her journal. She reads the notes she made in the brown book yesterday making sure she covered everything that happened. She turns the page, writing today's date; October 12, 2023. Eryn takes her time making sure to write neatly. If some day someone finds her journal at least there will be some record of her and Kevin. It doesn't take her long to finish the entry and once complete she lights a candle and cuts the electricity. Eryn does not know how long the battery cells will last so she uses them sparingly. Anyway, she likes reading by candlelight. Her latest novel is the first 100 volumes of "The Walking Dead". She remembers watching reruns of the TV series on AMC. The zombies on the show eerily reflect what she sees in real life and Eryn can't help but wonder what happened to cause the outbreak.

There had been no reports of any cause other than speculation. Some say experiments gone wrong, while others talked of biblical prophecies. Eryn doesn't know and doesn't care. Her only concern is the body lying on the floor across from her. Kevin was full of life, vicarious, troublesome in a childish way, annoying just a normal little boy. Normal until their mother decided to drown him.


	5. 5 September 2013

**5 September 2013**

**1**

Celise Mickelson was a decent mother and wife. She doted on her husband and provided love and comfort to her children. She was pretty and nice. Generous and caring to others. She always did what was right and never strayed from the norm. Born and raised in Minnesota, the daughter of a bank finance manager and a stay at home mom. Wife to a county civil engineer, mother to two beautiful children. She never wanted anything but the simple life.

She didn't want to travel, or be famous or rich; all she wanted was to live in a two story 4 bedroom 2 1/2 bath home with a garden in the back. A garden she could tend to her Hibiscus and Gardenias while her husband grilled steaks and her children played in a sprinkler. She wanted to take her daughter to dance lessons and her son to football practice. She wanted to welcome her husband home from work by having dinner ready when he arrived. She wanted to attend Sunday worship even though she had her doubts about God. She wanted to grow old with the same man and spoil her grandchildren. She wanted to live a comfortable and fulfilling life in America.

Celise Mickelson had everything in her life she ever wanted so no one expected her to drown her 4 year old boy and then blow her brains out.

**2**

Eryn was jealous the day she found out her mother was pregnant. For nine years she was an only child and she reaped the benefits. Eryn never had to share anything with anyone and if she wanted something it was provided by either her mother or father. Her grandfather once called her a spoiled brat, but to Eryn she wasn't spoiled she was lucky. Her father called her mean when she said she would never love the baby. Why should she love something that was going take things from her?

The day Kevin was brought home from the hospital, Eryn hid under her bed. Her parents would force her to look at the baby and god forbid, give it a kiss. Her father wanted her to go to the hospital but she refused so she stayed at home with her grandparents. The baby's room was decked out with all the best stuff. A large crib stood in the center and there were stuffed animals, music toys, and a dragonfly mobile among a load of other stuff. Stuff that wasn't Eryn's.

Eryn's dad would be mad when he got home because she wasn't waiting to meet the baby but he would be furious once he saw what she did to the baby's room. She didn't know why she did it. All she remembers was being mad and pushing the crib over. She started to get scared when she saw her father's shoes walk through the doorway and let out a little screech when he grabbed her and pulled her out from under the bed. He lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her giving her a huge hug. He kissed her cheeks and said he loved her. He sat on her bed beside her and talked to her. He asked how she was feeling and explained that his love for her would never change even with a baby around. He said that Eryn would make a great big sister and she could teach the baby how to do stuff. By the time he carried her to see Kevin, Eryn's attitude changed and when she looked into the soft blue eyes of her baby brother, she fell thoroughly in love with him.

Over the next four years, Eryn made it her mission to help her parents to raise Kevin. She did everything from preparing formula to changing diapers to reading bedtime stories; she was a true mother's helper. She spent hours reading to him and teaching him to draw and paint. She taught him how to dance and how to ice skate. She even taught him how to fish down at the old pond. He soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. She was his teacher and he an adoring student.

Something else happened as well over the four years. Something no one would believe. Celise Mickelson slowly went from doting wife and mother to a depressed shell of her former self. Eryn's father said that it was post-partum depression but all Eryn knew was that her mother changed drastically. Her father and mother argued more than ever even to the point of her father moving out for a period of time. The garden that her mother loved so much wilted and died over time. Eryn's mom spent less and less time loving the Gardenias and Hibiscus and eventually she did the same with Eryn and Kevin.

**3**

September 5, 2013 began like any other day. Eryn woke up early, got dressed and prepared breakfast for her and Kevin. She went to Kevin's room and jumped on him; he always was hard to wake up. She laid out his clothes for school and then went to her mom's room and woke her up, placing her pills and a glass of water on the night stand. She stroked her mother's hair and kissed her on the forehead. The previous night was rough and her dad had gone to work early. Eryn could tell from the neatness of the sheet and blankets, he did not sleep in the bed.

Eryn went back to the kitchen and sat down and waited for Kevin, who took his time as usual. He sat down and complained about the cereal being soggy. Eryn chastised him and reminded him if he had gotten up on time the cereal wouldn't have gotten soggy.

Their mother slid her way into the kitchen and poured herself a coffee which Eryn had generously made. She sat down with the children and seemed to be in a joyful mood. More joyful than Eryn had seen her in a long time. Maybe today will be a glorious day she thought to herself.

Eryn finished breakfast, brushed her teeth, and got her school bag ready. Her mom and Kevin kissed her goodbye and waved as she got onto the bus. Just a normal morning.

**4**

A student knocked on the classroom door and handed Miss Sullivan a note. Eryn liked Miss Sullivan because she understood what it was like to be a teenager in this generation. It wasn't that she really understood but rather she seemed to care about her students. Instead of judging you she would listen and offer advice and a hug.

Miss Sullivan called her over and told her she needed to go to the office but she couldn't say why. A strange feeling came over Eryn and as she stepped into the hallway she stopped. She felt cold and she shivered. The boy who brought the note asked if she was okay and patiently waited for her when she asked for a minute.

The hallway leading to the office was long and barren but it seemed even more so this day. Eryn turned the corner and saw her father sitting in the waiting room, his hands buried in his hands. As he looked up and over at her, Eryn could see he had been crying. Not just crying but hysterically crying. His face was sunburn red and his eyes were even redder. It was a face of someone that lost everything.

Eryn ran to him and he grabbed her and hugged her, almost squeezing the breath from her. He hugged her for a very long time. Eryn began to cry without even knowing why.

**5**

Eryn felt as if she had been hit by a ton of bricks. Her heart stopped and she lost her breath. She dropped to her knees before her father could reach out to her and catch her. Her head spun and the last thing she remembered was seeing Kevin's face.

Eryn woke to the sound of nothingness. There was no crying, no laughter, just nothing. She sat up in her bed and put her feet on the floor. The carpet felt soft and she bent her toes gathering the carpet strands between the niches they made. She stood and took a step forward half expecting to tumble over. She reached out dreading opening the door because she knew what awaited her. She knew the awful truth that was sitting in the next room.

All eyes focused on her and the slight murmuring went quiet. They all stared at her; stared at the 14 year old girl that was the spitting image of Celise Mickelson. Eryn looked to her right and saw her reflection in the mirror, saw her mother's eyes look back at her and she ran.

Eryn ran until her lungs burned, until her legs cramped and when she came upon the small pond where she would take Kevin fishing she collapsed and laid motionless in the mud. The water just inches from her face, she thought how easy it would be to stand and walk into it and just keep walking until it was over her head and then she would just go under and never come up. It would be easy but it wasn't easy. Her mom took the easy way out and she refused to be anything like her mom.

Eryn stood, her right side covered in mud, and walked home. She cleaned up and prepared herself for the gauntlet. She gave the gratuitous hugs and the expected kisses. She received condolences that were heartfelt but she didn't feel them in her heart because her heart had turned to stone. She excused herself and went to the bathroom forcing herself to look into the mirror, forcing herself to face the reflection. Eryn looked just like her mother. Soft skin, cheeks enhanced by a slight touch of rouge, green eyes, bright emeralds framed by mascara darkened lashes, and black hair, long and lush. Eryn scrubbed the makeup off, but she still looked like her mom. She grabbed scissors and whacked off her hair, but she still looked like her mom. The eyes. The eyes are what make her look like her mom and no matter what, the eyes will always be there to torment her. If she could rip out her eyes she would but what purpose would that serve? If she did her mom would still continue to haunt her. No, there was only one way to not be her mom and that was to be everything she wasn't.

Eryn would not be nice, would not care about others. She would stray from the norm and do what she wanted, to hell with everyone else. When push came to shove she would shove. The first chance she gets she will get as far away from Minnesota as she can. Her life would be chaotic and unstructured and someday she will be on the 6 o'clock news as the lead breaking story.

Eryn Mickelson would become everything that Celise Mickelson was not.

**6**

At her mother's funeral Eryn did not shed a tear. Her father forced her to attend and it took everything in her will power not to run and tip over the casket. She became sickened with all of the people shedding a tear for the bitch. She had everything and she took it away with one single selfish act.

Her mother's parents tried to hug her but she pushed them away. Her father chastised her and she looked at him in disgust. She screamed out, lashed out, and as the people stared at her she felt revulsion for all of them. Kevin was the only one she cared about and only he would be worthy of her love.

Over time her heart would soften, a little, but it would take a long time for anyone other than Kevin to penetrate it. It wasn't until Nicholas pinned her to the mat that fateful day in Camp Pendleton that she would open up.

But the day of her mother's funeral, Eryn Mickelson became the hardened, mistrustful deviant that would be getting in and out of trouble for years to come. She became the girl that broke into Mr. Thompsen's house and stole his gold watch. She became the girl that spray painted the school gymnasium. She became the girl that hit Johanna Washburn in the head with a garden rake. She became the girl that cared for nothing or no one. Nothing except the little boy that lay in the hospital bed. The little boy lying in a deep coma.

**7**

Kevin remained in a coma for three months and then one day opened his eyes. The call from the hospital excited her but the blank stare in his face when she arrived infuriated her. The vibrant, vivacious boy was nothing more than a shell. A carcass of nothingness; being fed through a tube and having his ass wiped by strangers.

Over time he learned to walk but he would never run. He learned to feed himself but would never ride a bike. He learned to talk using small words but he would never give a speech. After two years Kevin had the basic mechanics of an 18 month old. Over time he would develop better motor skills but his progression would always be hampered by the damage caused by the person who was supposed to protect him.

The damage to his brain was severe and the doctors said he would need constant supervision so as not to hurt himself. Eryn's father put Kevin in a home in Duluth which was a ways to travel for a teenage girl but she visited as often as she could and she made recordings on an IPod so he could hear her voice and see her face when she wasn't there.

Kevin changed drastically after the drowning but one thing that did not change was his smile and laugh. Initially he had no facial expressions but as Eryn made goofy faces at him one day she noticed a twitch in the corner of his mouth. It didn't take long for her to have him smiling and laughing. It was a sweet innocent laugh and it almost made him normal but more importantly it gave her hope. It also showed her that for all of the damage there was still a soul within.

Her father had a hard time coping with what happened and he turned to drinking to help him make it through his life. He was never abusive or did anything unwarranted to her, but Eryn hated him for not doing more for Kevin. Kevin's mother had let him down but now his father had as well. Eryn was all that Kevin had left and she swore she would always be there for him.


	6. Day 30

**Day 30**

**Eryn**

**1**

Eryn stands looking at herself in the mirror. Her body covered in sweat from her workout. Every day she makes sure she gets in at least one hour of training. She does more when she has the time like today. She was able to do some free weights, a cross fit session, and hit and kick the bag but the one thing she desired was to practice some grappling. Her husband was her usual partner, although she did occasionally challenge others, male and female alike. Some of the females were tough, especially the bigger ones but none of them could challenge her so she preferred the males. Most smirked at her when she challenged them. At 5 foot 6 inches and 140 pounds she wasn't intimidating to men but once she took her training suit off and they got a look at her ripped abs and well-formed biceps she received her share of nods of approval. As good as she was, Eryn was not naive to believe she could physically outmuscle the men but there were areas she had the upper hand in. Speed, flexibility, and brains were her real weapons and of course the males' underestimation of her abilities allowed her to get the upper hand on most occasions. The respect she gained from her competitors was more important than actually winning but when she did win she showed her competitor the respect he or she deserved as well.

As hard as she trained at wrestling, she trained tenfold at Brazilian jiu-jitsu. The older she got the bigger and stronger the males she encountered got. Brazilian jiu-jitsu is designed for a smaller opponent to take advantage of getting a bigger person on the ground. Once down the smaller can use chokeholds and joint locks to submit the bigger opponent. In a real fight, the smaller could latch on until the bigger succumbed to the lack of oxygen or have an arm, shoulder, or leg joint snapped. The boys were surprised at how strong she was once she locked in a triangle choke or rear naked from a rear mount.

She also took up boxing as it had become a prominent fixture in MMA fighting and she was quite fast with her jabs and her foot movements were cat like.

The problem she faces however is that zombies do not tap out and if you take one to the ground you are most likely not getting up. The best defense against zombies is to avoid them at all costs and if you can't, then have a very sharp sword or machete.

Eryn is skilled in wrestling, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, boxing, and warfighting techniques but the most important skill she has is kenjutsu. While stationed in Okinawa for a year, Eryn learned "the method of the sword". She spent at least 3 days a week learning and practicing the ancient art. She poured over Musashi's _The_ _Book of Five Rings _until she could quote it. Her skill with swords saved her and others numerous times.

Eryn is a Marine, MMA fighter, and excellent swordsman; all in all she was nothing short of a badass. But all of that means nothing when she can't help Kevin.

**2**

The small boy tied up in the corner lets out a grunt. Eryn looks over her shoulder and blows air past her lips making them vibrate.

"Kevin, settle down." Eryn barks at him.

The boy grunts louder but soon settles down.

Eryn makes sure she talks to him every night, telling him stories about her time as a Marine or just general stuff such as the weather or news she hears over the radio. Kevin will grunt and move about and over the past 20 days seems to become quieter and less active especially in the early mornings. Eryn hums to him before she sleeps and Kevin's grunts are lighter and less threatening. Eryn has made it a habit to sleep between 6 am and noon which appears be when the zombies are less active. She sleeps in a caged off area in the bunker as a precaution. Kevin is small but even a small zombie can harm you.

If she ventures away from the bunker it is noon to 5 pm as that is the time she has noticed the zombies are at their slowest and least active. Once, while out and about she ran into a male zombie that surprised her but she quickly escaped. If it had been at night she would have been killed for sure.

Prior to retiring in the bunker for the night, Eryn surveys the perimeter. She makes sure she checks the traps to ensure they are set and if she needs to put out fresh skunk juice. So far she has only encountered one zombie and it stopped and grunted angrily but then turned and walked the way it came. The skunk juice did its job. Eryn also wondered at the time, if it could see and smell, then maybe it could hear and that's when she got the idea to talk and hum to Kevin. Maybe a familiar voice heard over and over could help reach what was left of the real boy. She had to believe there was something real left, there just had to be.

So as she cleans up and prepares dinner she talks to him about the time a fellow named Arima Kihei made a public challenge for a duel and a thirteen year old boy by the name of Musashi accepted.

**3**

Eryn sits watching Kevin as he sinks his teeth into the raw meat and devours the rabbit. In the beginning, Eryn initially fed him the entire carcass whether it was rabbit, squirrel, or some other animal she caught but she began skinning the creatures to see if it made any difference how he ate. At first he ate as if ravished but after the first week he began eating more slowly. Eryn hopes it is because he is becoming more human but more than likely it is because he has realized no one is going to take it from him. It reminds Eryn of how a dog might act.

Eryn's friend back in Camp Pendleton, Tiffany, had a rescue dog that would almost choke eating his food because he came from a home where if he didn't eat fast bigger dogs would take his. After a few weeks Tiffany said he would take his time because he realized another dog would not take his meal.

Can she train Kevin like a dog? It crosses her mind but Kevin is not a dog, he is her little brother and she must treat him as such.

Eryn looks at Kevin, he is staring straight at her, blood and guts dripping from his mouth; his eyes wide and unblinking. He growls and begins eating again.

Eryn lets out a sigh. For just a split second she saw something in his eyes. Almost a sort of recognition, a spark of acknowledgment.

"Kevin!" Eryn whispers and she reaches out to him.

Kevin drops the rabbit and lunges for her.

The restraints cinch tight and he is jolted to a stop. He stands growling at her, eyes looking at her as if she is a piece of meat.

"You want to eat me, little brother?" Eryn asks as he grunts and growls. "Maybe I should let you. Maybe it is meant to be." Eryn pulls out her machete. "Maybe I should just chop your little head off and be done with it." She can't hold back the tears. "Oh Kevin why did you not stay in the tree. WHY? WHY?" She screams at him and runs to her bed, slamming the door shut and buries her face into her pillow. She screams and cries until she curls up and falls asleep.

**Kevin**

**1**

The meat is juicy and sweet, oh so sweet. The girl sitting across from him had given it to him. He wonders what she tastes like? She smells sweet, much sweeter than the meat he is eating. She brought him to this ...to this cave...it's the only word he knows that describes it.

The girl looks at him and he feels something, she is... The meat calls him and he begins eating again. She reaches for him but the meat is his and he yells at her to get away but she is close enough he can grab her and eat her, taste her meat. He wants to bite her. He lunges.

He is violently jerked back but there is no pain. The girl is loud and she grunts at him so he yells at her. If only she was closer.

She runs away and gets in her cage. He can hear her, she sounds strange.

Kevin moves back to the wall and crouches down finishing off the meat.

The girl did not put the hood back on him. He looks at the straps that hold him but he doesn't understand how to undo them. I can tie my shoes but I can't undo these straps he thinks. Or can I tie my shoes? He looks down at his shoes. They have straps on them not strings. I used to be able to tie them, when I was small. Or could I?

He looks around and there is stuff everywhere. He has no idea what it is all called. There are boxes stacked along a wall. There are jugs of liquid as well. Clear liquid, water is the word that comes into his head. Does he need water? He needs food, meat really, but what about water? He remembers something about it but that was long ago.

He sits down and leans against the wall. He will just sit here for a little while.

**2**

Kevin stares at the boxes. The girl doesn't move.

How long has he been here? He doesn't have any concept of time and he has not seen the sun for a long time.

The girl. His mind keeps going back to her. There is something but he doesn't know or understand what. All he knows is that when she is near and he doesn't have the hood on he can smell her and he wants to bite her. He wants to chew her, taste her blood. But something in him says no. It doesn't seem right, everything is so wrong and if his brain was so confused he would know.

A realization occurs to him. Why am I tied up? Because I want to eat her. But why do I want to eat her? Because she smells so sweet and she would taste just as sweet. But it's not right. Right or wrong it's what I want and that is strange.

His head hurts. For as long as he can remember which isn't long he hasn't felt pain but right now at this moment he feels it in his head. He lets out a cry. Another wave of pain hits him and he cries out again. This time everything goes black.

**Eryn**

**1**

_ She is dancing with Nicholas. She doesn't dance, she fights. Yet here she is entwined with her husband as the music plays softly in the background. He twirls her and she laughs but then he mounts her as he takes her to the ground. His face changes and she screams..._

**2**

The image is still fresh in her mind as she rises up. She is still somewhat groggy but the high pitched scream shakes her out of it. Kevin screams again and then collapses.

Eryn quickly unlocks the door and runs to her brother's side. She checks for a pulse but then realizes her error. How can she tell if he is okay if there is no pulse? His eyes are shut and he is not moving and of course there is no breathing. Frustration sets in. All she can do is wait and see if he wakes. She places the bag over his head, puts on her camouflage utilities and facepaint, and carefully exits the bunker to conduct her perimeter sweep.


End file.
